


A Piece of Home

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Homesickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-09
Updated: 2010-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penelo is a perfect cure for homesickness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Piece of Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fic_promptly for the prompt: Final Fantasy XII, Fran/Penelo, homesickness

When Fran closes her eyes, Penelo seems like a little piece of home.

Penelo's fine hair, unbound from her braids and softly curled, feels just as silky as those of Fran's Viera sisters, never mind that there are no ears to groom around. Her fragrance somehow reminds Fran of a light resin floral from Golmore. It's not quite the scent of home, but just a trace is enough for the nostalgia to rise up and ebb in a comforting wave, and Fran tries her best not to be too obvious about inhaling.

Mist lingers on the girl—not enough to be unpleasant, but sufficient to imitate a faint connection to the world around her and give the same aura to Penelo as one might find on a Viera sister, friend, or lover. Though Penelo is small, she feels solid, real, in Fran's arms, just what Fran needs right now as she almost wishes to be among the trees again.

"What's it feel like?" Penelo leaves a subtle kiss on Fran's cheek, and they settle in for another long night away from anything else familiar.

Fran strokes one finger up and down Penelo's spine. "Being with you feels like coming home."


End file.
